


Глубокое синее море

by hirasava, WTFSlash2020



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Beginnings, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFSlash2020/pseuds/WTFSlash2020
Summary: Шерлок не сказал, куда они едут, но Джон - это Джон, все равно отправился с ним.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 10





	Глубокое синее море

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sea Deep Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681137) by [keelywolfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelywolfe/pseuds/keelywolfe). 



Куда они едут, Шерлок не сказал.

Вряд ли это такой уж сюрприз. Отправляясь куда-то, Шерлок не часто отвечал на вопросы "куда?«или «зачем?» У Джона было лишь «как?» В данном случае — на арендованном автомобиле, и будучи собой, он делал то же, что и всегда — соглашался. Джон сел в машину, и Шерлок тронулся, а ему оставалось лишь сидеть и гадать, что, черт возьми, происходит.

Это было странно и сюрреалистично, и так напоминало любой другой день с Шерлоком, что сомневаться в реальности не приходилось. Они проехали туннель Ла-Манша, и Шерлок по-прежнему даже словом не обмолвился о цели их поездки.

Джон подумал, как же его характеризовало отсутствие вопросов. В конечном итоге все тайное становится явным. Как всегда.

В дороге они не молчали, совсем нет. Разговаривали этим странным эзотерическим образом, которым, кажется, можно говорить только с людьми в темноте, например, лежа вместе на кровати или во время поездки по темному, одинокому участку дороги. Или с Шерлоком — такие разговоры были столь же простыми, как и поедание с ним тостов.

Они ехали до поздней ночи, пока Джон не проснулся утром, едва осознавая, что заснул, а машина остановилась. Он вышел размяться, потер свои словно присыпанные песком и ноющие глаза и увидел Шерлока. Они остановились где-то на пляже, Шерлок стоял у воды.

Нет, он стоял в воде, понял Джон. Пальто валялось на песке, брошенное, как шелуха с плода, брюки были закатаны, а Шерлок стоял по колено в прибое.

Он либо не замечал, либо его не волновало, что вода плескалась, касаясь края брюк, затемняя ткань на коленях. Джон устало потер сухие глаза и направился к нему, медленно пробуждаясь в ленивом утреннем зное.

Он по-прежнему ощущал сонливость, снимая ботинки и носки и закатывая джинсы, чтобы зайти к Шерлоку в воду. Он понятия не имел, что тот может разглядывать — блеск океана перед ними, восходящее солнце?

Когда-то он мог поверить, что Шерлок не замечал этой простой красоты; большинство тех, кто был с ним знаком, поверили бы в это.

Ему стало немного стыдно думать об этом сейчас.

— Чудесное зрелище, — тихо отважился подать голос Джон. Прибой громко грохотал, угрожая захлестнуть его слова, но Шерлок слегка дернулся, повернув голову достаточно, чтобы мельком взглянуть через плечо.

— Да, — просто сказал он.

Джон посмотрел вниз на потемневшие от воды края закатанных джинсов. Они очень быстро закостенеют от соли, а ничего на смену нет. Придется найти какую-нибудь прачечную.

На самом деле было совсем не удивительно, насколько мало это заботило Джона.

— Где мы? — в конце концов спросил он, все еще желая насладиться красотой вокруг, но испытывая любопытство.

— Это важно?

— Нет, — мягко ответил Джон. — Шерлок?

Тот слегка наклонил голову, молча разглядывая Джона.

Слова соскользнули с языка естественным образом, вопрос, который он не хотел задавать, пришел легко:

— Что мы делаем?

Он наблюдал, как напряглись плечи Шерлока и натянулась ткань рубашки, когда он слегка сгорбился.

— Джон, я долгое время спрашиваю себя о том же.

Джон сделал медленный вдох, затем выдохнул:

— Нет, я просто... В смысле, зачем мы это делаем? Почему почти приехали в проклятую Европу, для чего мы тут, где бы это ни было.

— Мне нужно было немного подумать, — мягко ответил Шерлок. Он откинул голову назад, темные кудри зацепились за воротник его рубашки, когда он смотрел на голубое небо. — Лондон вызывал у меня клаустрофобию.

Джон немного беспомощно улыбнулся. Только Шерлоку нужен целый континент, чтобы очистить голову.

— Поэтому ты захватил меня с собой за компанию?

— Не «за компанию», Джон, — мгновенно сказал Шерлок. — Это подразумевает бесполезность, и ты никогда не бесполезен.

Снова эта яркая искра тепла, словно отражение солнца, зажглась в груди Джона, и он опять улыбнулся, слегка наклонив голову.

— И ты все обдумал? Нашел ответ?

— Я не уверен, — рассеянно сказал Шерлок, его глаза все еще смотрели на небо, и это заставило Джона протянуть руку и опустить ее ему на плечо, словно для того, чтобы вернуть его обратно. Как будто он мог; Шерлок был блестящим, как звезда, всегда возвышаясь над всем, а Джон... нет. Он такой же простой, как его имя, ванильное мороженое и каша, и, вероятно, именно эта невзрачность привела его в это увлечение, в армию, на Бейкер-стрит, в сферу Шерлока Холмса.

Он чувствовал линию позвоночника Шерлока через тонкую ткань рубашки, тепло его тела перетекало вдоль него, и Джон на мгновение положил туда руку, просто, чтобы прочувствовать это. И этого было достаточно, чтобы отвлечься, поэтому он не отступил, когда Шерлок повернулся к нему — лишь посмотрел в светлые глаза, и руки с длинными пальцами поднялись и обхватили его лицо. Возможно, всему виной был инстинкт следовать за ними; разве он не всегда следовал за Шерлоком?

На места преступлений и в частные дома, прячась за мусорными баками и в подвалах. Он поехал с ним в арендованной машине без каких-либо вопросов, позволяя Шерлоку отвезти его куда угодно. Он был как бутылка в океане, которую несло по течению, измученную волнами и набирающая воду, но все равно подпрыгивающую, не так ли?

Ему и в голову не пришло вздрогнуть, когда теплые губы коснулись его собственных и Шерлок вздохнул рядом с ним — тихий дрожащий звук, едва слышный над ревом океана. Сильная волна ударила Джона по ногам, и он пошатнулся, забрав Шерлока с собой, когда они оба неустойчиво сжимали друг друга, скользя губами друг к другу.

Каким-то образом Джон сжимал рубашку Шерлока, две пригоршни дорогой ткани смялись в его пальцах, и Шерлок дышал в его рот, прерывая каждый вздох мягким поцелуем, мерцанием языка, катающегося по губам Джона. Он ощущал соленый бриз и влажность, попробовал неожиданную сладость рта Шерлока на своем собственном.

Джон обнаружил, что моргает от слишком яркого солнечного света, когда Шерлок отстранился от него, мягко убирая руки Джона от своей рубашки. Он не отошел, просто держал руки Джона в своих, прижимаясь большими пальцами к чаше ладоней Джона.  
— Это был мой ответ, Джон, — мягко сказал Шерлок, и его взгляд был таким же открытым, как обтесанный волной камень — гладкий, прозрачно-серый, как океан после шторма. -Думаю, ты знаешь вопрос.

— Я думаю... — Джон глубоко вздохнул, судорожно сжав ладони, словно Шерлок мог уйти прежде, чем он придумает, что сказать. Шерлок и шага не сделал, просто стоял рядом, спокойный, как никогда. Он сделал свой выбор, и теперь Джон должен был ответить. — Думаю, что ты... ты привез меня сюда, — сказал Джон с растущим осознанием.

Губы Шерлока слегка дрогнули:

— Очень хорошо, отличная дедукция.

— Сюда? — спросил Джон, оглядываясь вокруг. — Почему именно сюда?

— Тебе нравится? — Хватка Шерлока на руках Джона немного напряглась. — Тебе нравится океан. Однажды ты упомянул, что перед смертью отца вы с семьей уехали в отпуск. Это было сказано таким... теплым тоном.

Джон рассмеялся легкомысленно и восторженно.

— Да... такое... было... но, Шерлок, и в Англии есть океаны!

— Нет. В Англии вода, мы окружены ею. А это, — Шерлок отпустил Джона, чтобы поднести руку к воде. Она была невероятно голубой, как сон, волшебная вода, которая не могла существовать, вот только она тепло плескалась над лодыжками Джона, пока они разговаривали. — Это океан!

— Полагаю, не могу с этим спорить, — мягко сказал Джон. Он подошел ближе, соприкасаясь с Шерлоком плечом. — И ты хотел, чтобы я это увидел?

— Нет, нет, я хотел подарить тебе его, — Шерлок нервно провел рукой по волосам, — и мне нужно было время подумать.

— Ты не можешь подарить мне океан, — снова рассмеялся Джон, и почувствовал себя пьяным от соленого воздуха и морской воды, от возмущения Шерлока, а ведь еще даже полдень не наступил.

— Могу, — твердо сказал тот. — И уже это сделал. Разве мы прямо сейчас не стоим здесь, в твоем океане?

— Думаю, мы в нем, да, — согласился Джон, и его смех смягчился, когда Шерлок повернулся к нему и снова подступил с поцелуем — мягким и быстрым.

— Я должен был привести тебя сюда. Должен был подарить тебе это, когда понял, что влюблен в тебя, — сказал Шерлок между поцелуями, — потому что, если бы сначала признался, другого шанса могло бы не быть.

— Шерлок... — Джон пытался протестовать, но Шерлок сумбурно обнимал его и втягивал Джона, все еще попавшего в проклятое течение, и каждый поцелуй был немного глубже, немного дольше, у Шерлока был быстрый и слишком ловкий язык, чтобы поймать его. Джон едва не задохнулся от разочарования и почти готов был толкнуть Шерлока на песок.

— Я хотел подарить тебе это, — настойчиво шептал Шерлок, — любил бы ты меня или нет. Мне нужно было дать тебе что-то.

У Джона не хватило смелости сказать Шерлоку, что большинство людей согласились бы на кольцо. Он едва ли мог жаловаться, когда у него был целый океан.


End file.
